Many efforts have been made in the past to classify and analyze cell structures that include viruses and other components. Various image analysis methods have been developed to describe, segment and classify viruses by using available image technologies. For example, cryo-electron microscopy has been used but the structures of the cells and the virus particles are not shown very well. It has also been difficult to objectively, repeatedly and reliably describe the cell components to accurately determine the maturity stages of the cell components. This partly explains why the previous analysis methods have not been very effective and there is a need for more effective methods for analyzing cell and virus particle structures.